What We Own Is Right Now
by chalantness
Summary: Prompt #168: change. She breaks into a smile - the one that has always, always gotten them into trouble - and asks in this soft voice, "Do you remember what happened on this very counter?"


**Title: **_What We Own Is Right Now  
_**Rating:** NC-17/M  
**Word Count:** 4,000+  
**Characters:** Dick/Zatanna  
**Summary:** She breaks into a smile - the one that has always, _always_ gotten them into trouble - and asks in this soft voice, "Do you remember what happened on this very counter?"  
**Prompt:** #168: change  
**Other Inspirations:** none

**Note: **This is my first try at anything near smut, at least other than simply _implying_ it. Just… let me know if I should ever try writing smut again…

* * *

**What We Own Is Right Now**

* * *

He feels a hand slip itself over his shoulder, fingers dipping lower and splaying themselves across his abs underneath the material of his costume, and he gives a soft chuckle when he feels soft lips press a kiss to the underside of his jaw. _God_, only _one_ person is—and has _always_ been—bold enough to greet him like that.

"Hi stranger," she whispers, breath warm against his ear, and he grasps her elbow and pulls her gently so that she's pressed between him and the kitchen counter.

"That was one hell of a greeting, Zee."

She shrugs one shoulder and places both hands on his face, peering at him with her light blue eyes and giving him this _look_ that she really shouldn't be giving him in the middle of the Cave's kitchen. He's highly aware _now_ that anyone could walk in on them at any given time, but if she keeps looking at him like that, he may just not care enough to remember this later until someone actually _does_ find them.

Then she breaks into a smile (the one that has always, _always_ gotten them into trouble) and asks in this soft voice, "Do you remember what happened on this very counter?"

He groans a little. She _would_ bring that up when he's in this costume and pressed against her and…

He hoists her onto the counter in an attempt to do _something_, maybe create distance or just make sure she can't _feel_ him, but it's really pointless because she just wraps her legs around his waist and slides her fingers into his dark locks as she presses their lips together.

And he only pulls away because he knows where this is going, and how fast, and because _yes_, he remembers what happened on this counter. But he doesn't think the kids need to know _or_ see a reenactment, especially since they _eat_ in this kitchen. (Not that he and Zatanna were concerned about that when _she_ had been living in the Cave, but whatever.)

"Batman had to have the entire place sterilized _twice_."

"He had the _whole Cave_ sterilized twice, remember?" He tucks his fingers under her blazer and pushes one sleeve off, because if they're going down memory lane, he wants to relive the fun parts and forget that they had nearly been incinerated on the spot. "It's not like we were the only couple on the Team."

He has her other sleeve off and his hands over her wrists in a heartbeat, pressing a wet kiss to the crook of her neck and eliciting a soft moan when he nips at that same spot. She struggles to free her wrists, because she can't ever seem to keep her hands off of him, but he can't keep his hands off of _her_, either, so maybe taking their hands out of the equation might get them into less trouble in the end.

But she lets out this little mewl when he sucks on her pulse and _god_, he may just let go, just so he can tear her out of that vest and…

He stops, though, because he just has this _feeling_ that Zatanna needs a different kind of attention right now. And sure enough, when he looks up, there are tears in her eyes and falling down her cheeks.

She exhales a breathless laugh and ducks her head, almost shyly.

"'Tanna," he whispers, leaning forward to press a kiss to her cheek and tasting her warm, salty tears. He goes back in his head, trying to piece together what could've triggered the tears, and feels his heart drop a little when he realizes it was something _he_ said. "God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean… I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be," she says softly, shaking her head. "We haven't really talked about it in a while and I guess I couldn't help it. But I'm sort of glad you brought it up. I… It felt like we'd forgotten…"

He presses their lips together and finally releases her wrists so that he can place them at her neck, running his thumb against her skin and wishing he could _feel_ how soft it is. No, he could _never_ ever forget—none of them ever would—and the way she sighs into the kiss assures him that she knows this.

"Hey Dick, Cassie told me you went to get us—_whoa_!" Dick looks over his shoulder and sees Tim standing there, the whites of his mask wide as he stares at them and then ducks his head. "_Sorry, sorry_!"

Zatanna laughs warm-heartedly. "Hi, Tim."

"Uh, hi, Zatanna," Tim stammers out, still not looking at them. "Um, Dick? Cassie said something about snacks, and she wanted me to—"

"Oh, that's right!" Dick laughs, and Zatanna throws up an eyebrow. "I was in here to get them food," he explains, and then winks before turning to Tim, "Just tell Cassie I just got a little distracted." He swears Tim turns as red as his costume. "I'll be there in a few."

"Right," Tim mumbles, and is gone in the same second in a way that makes Dick feel strangely proud, if not nostalgic.

When he turns to look back at Zatanna, she looks entirely amused. "He has such a big crush on you, you know," he informs, and she bites her lower lip and smiles in a way that tells him that yeah, she's probably known for a while now. Tim is pretty amazing as Robin, but as just _Tim_, he's not exactly secretive. "Actually," Dick frowns, "I think they all have crushes on you. Well, all the guys do, anyway."

She grins and unwinds her legs from around his waist, and he laughs when she kicks gently against his chest so that he steps backwards. "Jealous?" she teases.

"Of course." When she gives him a look, he just shrugs. "I don't like the idea that anyone else can have you. I mean," he adds quickly, "you're not some sort of _object_ that guys own or something, but I don't know. That's just how I feel."

She blushes a little, and even more so when he laughs at her practically leaping off of the counter and over to him so that she can give him a smoldering kiss.

The kids can go a _few_ more minutes without food…

... ...

When they're finally alone again, it's around midnight and he gets to the apartment after her. But only a minute or two after her, apparently, because when he walks into the bedroom, her blazer and bowtie are on the floor and she has one hand braced against the wall for balance as she tugs down the zipper of her boot.

She hasn't heard him yet, and he waits until she's kicked them both off before he strides over to her, wraps an arm around her waist and holds her against his chest as he kisses her bare shoulder.

She sighs and tips her head back, letting her eyes close, and then lets out this squeal when he finds her pulse again and nips at it, then takes it between his lips and sucks, swiping his tongue against it. Her entire body shivers, and he curls his arm more tightly around her to keep her from falling when he slides his lips up her neck and nips at the underside of her jaw, making her knees quiver.

"That's one hell of a greeting," she says, entirely out of breath, and he chuckles against her skin as his hands slide up and begin undoing the buttons of her vest. "_Dick_…"

"I'm making memories."

She _giggles_ and pushes his hands away, spinning in his arms to bring their lips together.

God, he loves the taste of her lips—like cinnamon and spice but with a sugary aftertaste, too. It's entirely _her_ taste. He also loves the way she feels against him, how soft her skin is, the way she combs her fingers through his hair and tugs ever so slightly when she sighs and moans.

_God_, he just loves _her_.

He feels her hand sliding downward, fast, over his abs and skimming further south until he groans, a smile spreading across Zatanna's face. He feels her about to apply pressure again and it literally takes him all of his willpower to grasp her wrist and hold her hand away because _no,_ this isn't about him, at least not right now.

She's pulling her eyebrows together in confusion, asking, "Dick? Is something—" but she cuts herself off with a squeal when he scoops her into his arms and spins them, once, towards the bed.

He lays her down with her back flat against the bed, hair splaying out across the pillows, and undoes the rest of the buttons from her vest before pulling it off and tossing it aside. Her bra is black and blue and lacy, with a little bow in the middle, and when he looks at her, she's giving him this smile that makes him groan a little. After all these years, she _still_ surprises him.

He leans forward and presses a wet kiss to her collarbone, and then proceeds to kiss almost every inch of her exposed skin, feeling her shiver beneath him.

She's so distracted that she doesn't even realize he's unzipping her shorts and hooking his fingers underneath the waistband, or at least that's what he figures, because she lets out this startled squeal when he tugs her shorts and panties down to her calves in one swift motion, then entirely off.

"When did I get so lucky?" he whispers, because he's looking at Zatanna in nothing but her bra and stockings, her silky hair falling in waves around her beautiful face, and just _needed_ to ask.

A blush spreads across her face, and it's kind of hilarious. She's practically naked beneath him and _that's_ what makes her blush?

(But she's impossibly prettier when she blushes, more so than usual, so he's glad he can still make her do it.)

"_Stop_," she whispers, almost as if in embarrassment, which he finds crazy.

She's _perfect_. She has absolutely no reason to be embarrassed about anything. When he tells her this, she bites her lower lip and her eyes get a little watery. Then he feels her hands slide over his shoulders and across his back again, and he knows he's searching for the zipper so she can rip him out of this costume.

But even though the damn thing seems to be getting tighter every second he looks at her, he takes her hands in his wrist and pulls them off of him and she looks confused again.

"Believe me. I _want_ to," he assures her, voice low, "_so badly_."

"Then why do you keep—"

"Just trust me."

She really doesn't have time to reply, though, because he ducks his head rolls his tongue against her center, feeling her kind of jolt in surprise.

He does it a second time, and then a third, and then flattens it against her nerves and feels the bed shift when she practically slams her hands down against the mattress and fists the comforter. "_Dick_," she gasps, and (being the guy that he is), he replies, "Not yet," and relishes in the sound of her giggle that turns into this _gasp_ when he circles her clit agonizingly slowly.

And see, if he has anything to be proud of, it's the fact that he just _knows_ Zatanna so well now. He's come to read her and understand her as expertly as she does him.

So when he swipes his tongue across her clit and she gives this soft moan, he knows that if he sucks down on it ever so gently, she'll toss her head back. And that's exactly what happens when he does it. Then he sucks a little harder and circles her bundle of nerves before sucking a bit harder again, and he can hear her breathing heavily.

He traces her opening and drags his tongue against her outer folds before circling her center a few times, very slowly, never touching the place she needs most, and she's writhing beneath him.

"Dick, I… _Dick_!"

He swiped at her center quickly as he kept circling, lapping at her folds and flicking the tip of his tongue against her center every so often.

She's shuddering and moaning softly, and when she tries to comb her fingers through his hair, he grasps her wrists in one hand and pins them to her lower abdomen. He pulls back a little and blows against her center, and she lets out this strangled cry as she arches off of the mattress and her nerves pulse.

He knows that she's literally one _touch_ away…

He looks up at her, taking in her glossy lips that are parted as her chest heaves, and when she meets his stare from underneath heavy lids, the _look_ in her eyes makes _him_ twitch and groan ever so softly. Her cheeks are flushed and her hair is perfectly falling against her face, and the smile she gives him makes his heart skip a few beats.

She may very well be the _death_ of him one of these days.

"I love you," she whispers, taking him by surprise, which is rather ironic considering the situation and their current positions, "_So much_."

He smiles back and sucks down on her center again and throws her over the edge, savoring the feeling of her nerves pulsing around his tongue as she lets go and he continues to lap lightly at her folds. He hums and brings himself up as she calms down from her high, his elbows propping him over her so that he can feel her chest rise and fall against his, gradually decreasing as her breathing steadies.

He pushes his fingers through her hair, brushing it away from her face before kissing her warm forehead. "I love you, too," he tells her, hearing her sigh contentedly, "More than my own life."

She opens her eyes and gives him this _smile_ as she places a hand on his cheek, and he puts his hand over hers.

"Let me return the favor," she insists, though it still comes out quiet and a bit breathless. He shakes his head, and she sounds genuinely upset as she asks, "Why not?"

"Tonight's about you, Zee."

"That doesn't mean you can't get anything in return."

He just shrugs his shoulder, like that doesn't matter much to him right now. But because she's been around him for too long and he's rubbing off on her just about as much as she is on him, he didn't notice that she'd slipped her free hand down to his waist until it's brushing against his most sensitive part, making him shudder a little and groan. "_Zee_."

"Let me," she argues again, and he still shakes his head. She rolls her hips gently against him, and since she's still sensitive down there, they both moan. "I want to show you how much I love you."

"I already know how much you love me," he laughs softly. Even if he's sort of _dying_ for it, he doesn't need her to remind him. "Tonight is about _your_ happiness."

"Please?"

The crack in her voice is what gets to him, though he's sure that the tears in her eyes are genuine. He blinks at her. "'Tanna…"

"If it's about my happiness, then you should know I'm not truly happy unless I have you," she sort of whimpers, clearly still emotional from earlier today. "I… I _need_ you, Dick."

He knows she means much more than just sex.

"Okay," he says softly, and she looks at him. "Okay. If it's what you want…"

She kisses him rather than saying anything, and when she reaches for his zipper, he shakes his head and tugs it down himself. She usually can undress him quickly, faster than he can her considering he only wears one layer and she wears several, but it'll be entirely faster if he does it himself, and he's _dying_ in this thing.

She nods, understanding without him saying a word, and slips off her stockings while he's pulling himself out of his costume, tossing them aside with her bra the same time he's throwing off his spandex.

Her body is still humming from her first release, and this is confirmed when he presses himself at her entrance and she sucks in a breath and tenses a little, clearly still a little sensitive. He leans down and kisses her gently, and then harder when he sinks into her slowly and she gasps against his lips. She's shuddering until he's entirely inside, stilling his hips and kissing her as he feels her throbbing around him.

He rolls his hips against hers, slowly at first, and then picking up pace little by little, one hand in her hair while his other skims over her smooth skin.

She wraps her legs around his waist, heels digging into the small of his beck and body arching as she meets his rhythm, and he can practically feel the pressure building inside of her again.

He leans down and sucks on her pulse again, making her squirm beneath him.

Then she gasps again when he swipes his thumb against her nerves and she arches against him, bringing him in deeper. "Dick, that's not fair," she almost whines, punctuating her own sentence with another gasp when he does it again. "_Dick_! You know I'll—"

"I know," he answers, doing it a third time and barely wincing at the way she digs her fingers into his back. "That's the point, Zee."

He does it twice more, sucks on her pulse and nips at her collarbone and does it again, loving the way she reacts beneath him, tossing her head as if trying to prevent it. He knows that she'll hate him for making her peak for a second time before he's even had his first, because she's just _that_ selfless and in love and therefore hates it when he puts himself second to her in their relationship.

She moans loudly and he takes her nerves between his thumb and index finger, rolling ever so slightly and thrusting twice more before she's letting go again.

It's taking him everything left of his control that he can muster (especially because he can feel her contracting around him) to still his hips, but the second he does, she digs her fingers into his back again and sort of cries, "Don't you _dare_ stop, Dick."

(Who is he to refuse?)

He continues moving his hips but slows down the pace as he sinks in and out of her through her orgasm.

She shudders and continues to meet his rhythm, grasping his face and bringing it down to hers to kiss him almost desperately, as if trying to stifle her own gasps and moans. He groans into the kiss, particularly loud when she surprises him and arches against him, bringing him deeper and deeper and almost forcing him to quicken the pace.

He can tell that if he continues to push in and out while she's still coming down from her second high, she'll be reaching her third really, really soon. He can _feel_ her convulsing around him.

But he's close, too, so he figures it'll work out for the both of them.

And sure enough, a few breathless moments later, he's tensing above her and his muscles are quivering. He'd kiss her, but they both need as much air as they can get. Her back arches and she throws her head back as her third orgasm shudders through her body, and literally seconds later, her contractions around him are sending him over the edge as well, pressing into her deeply as he lets go.

He musters whatever he has left to not collapse over her, keeping himself propped above her body with his elbows on either of her sides.

"I love you," he mumbles breathlessly against her skin, kissing underside of her jaw and down her neck, listening to the way she sighs, "_so much_."

He looks up at her and she's smiling widely, eyes closed. "I love you, too," she returns, equally breathless. He kisses her pulse and she moans gently, "More than my own life."

... ...

"Dick, what was last night really about?"

They're in bed with the covers pulled up to around their waists, the sunlight warming their skin as it pours in through the glass window, and when she asks this, he just chuckles and kisses her bare shoulder. She has her back against his chest, her fingers linked with his where they're resting over her hip while the other is tucked into her head beneath her head.

"I'm serious, Dick," she laughs, half-heartedly trying to twist away from his ticklish kisses as he showers them along her shoulders and between her shoulder blades. If he goes any lower, they may just…

She rolls herself over, letting the covers fall as she straddles his waist and pins him with back flat against the mattress and his wrists in her hands.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," he admits. "I mean, after what I'd said."

"Dick…"

"Everything's changed so much, Zee," he tells her. "I know we don't talk about them, or what happened, but it's not because I _want_ to forget. It's because I _can't_ forget, even if I tried."

He pulls his hands from her loosed grip and threads their fingers together.

"I can't help but think of everyone. I can't walk into the kitchen without thinking of Wally, or into the training room without thinking of Artemis. I can't walk along the beach without thinking about Kaldur. I can't go down into the hanger without thinking about Roy. I can't be around Megan and Conner without things being weird. Even sometimes when I'm with Raquel, all I see is this _emptiness_ in her eyes."

A tear slips from her eyes, and she squeezes their joined hands.

"You're the one thing that's constant in my life," he tells her softly but fiercely. "No matter how much has changed, or will change, I… I'll always want you. I'll always _love_ you."

She nods, whispering, "I'll always love you, too," before leaning forward and pressing their lips together, her hair falling like a curtain around their faces. "I don't ever want that to change."

She rolls off of him and lies down on his other side, his arm around her waist and her head using his shoulder a pillow. Her hair tickles against his skin, but it also feels soft and silky, and as he begins to draw lazy, abstract patterns over her skin, she places her hand over his chest and he sees something sparkle.

He grasps her hand with his free one, pushing his thumb against the platinum band on her fourth finger before turning it slowly.

He proposed to her almost two years ago, and he knows she wears her ring hidden underneath her gloves the same way he wears his. He told Bruce, and she told Diana (whom she'd grown close to over the years), and they both told Conner, Megan, and Rocket, but those are the only people they've announced the engagement to; mostly because they're not getting married any time soon, anyway.

They both agreed that they wouldn't have the real thing until Wally, Artemis, Roy, and Kaldur are all there to celebrate with them. It's something that the five people they told strongly support them in. Besides, everyone knows how in love they are, and most importantly, _they_ know how in love they are.

The wedding is just so they can celebrate it with their loved ones, and while some of those loved ones aren't present, they're perfectly fine with waiting.

"Thank you, Dick."

He looks over at her, returning her smile. "For what?"

"Everything," she says simply, shrugging as if it should be obvious.

And because she's sneaky as hell, he doesn't even feel her hand travel down until she's grasping him and making him groan loudly and close his eyes. He misses the smile—the one that has always, _always_ gotten him into trouble—she gives him before trailing kisses across his chest and over his abs, bringing herself lower and lower and giggling a little as she squeezes slightly and watches him squirm.

"Today's about you," she tells him, and _god_, he never, _ever_ wants her to change.


End file.
